


Mudbloods and Romance

by AislinMarue



Series: Asa Feels Nostalgic [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Be gentle, F/M, Fluff, This was my first fanfic circa 2000, very old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 20:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry goes to meet Ron and Hermione at Diagon Alley to get their school supplies for the coming year. Perhaps he'll get more than he bargained for if he manages to tell Hermione how he feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mudbloods and Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Well. Here it is. The very first fanfic I ever wrote. I was 17 years old, back in 2000. The title is terrible. The entire fic is terrible. But you know what? I'm proud of it because it's my first and I've come a very long way since then as both a writer and a person. It may be a cringe-worthy read, but we all had to start somewhere. XD

It was a bright and sunny day in Diagon Alley. The birds were chirping happily and the slight noise of passing cars could be heard from the busy muggles hurrying off to work.

 

Harry Potter was standing in front of the Leaky Cauldron waiting for his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, to arrive so they could go shopping for their school supplies. Harry, Ron and Hermione were about to start their sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

 

A number of things had changed over the summer. Harry no longer lived with the Dursleys. He, Ron, Hermione and Dumbledore had cleared Sirius Black’s name and, shortly after, Harry went to live with him. When he told the Dursleys he was leaving for good, they had actually helped him pack his things. He had lived a peaceful life since. Voldemort hadn’t been heard from in years. Harry knew that he should have been worried about that, but he couldn’t help it, he wanted to enjoy the peace while it lasted.

 

Harry had had a few physical changes occur as well. He had turned sixteen and Sirius had gotten him a Fast Sweet 3000 (which was even faster than his Firebolt) and a pair of contact lenses. He had a growth spurt over the summer and he was almost six feet tall and he had actually gotten some muscles thanks to Sirius and his exercise techniques. His hard work had paid off. Girls had started to notice him a lot now, but there was only one girl that Harry wanted to impress.

 

Harry had done a lot of thinking over the summer and he had made a very important realization. He realized that he didn’t like Cho Chang anymore. She was nice and everything, but she had just been a schoolboy crush. What he felt now was definitely not a crush. Harry Potter was in love and had been for a very long time without actually knowing it. He was in love with a girl who was smart, beautiful, brave, and just happened to be one of his best friends. Harry Potter was in love with Hermione Granger.

 

The only problem he had actually had over the summer was how to tell her. He had thought about different ways to tell her, but all of them were pretty lame and he wanted it to be special. He had even asked Sirius for help, but Sirius had just apologized with a sheepish smile on his face and said that he wasn’t good in the love department. ‘He was a lot of help,’ Harry thought bitterly. ‘Hedwig could’ve done better.’

 

His train of thought was interrupted when he heard two familiar voices call him from across the street. He looked up and saw Ron and Hermione walking toward him. He took a moment to watch each of them, but couldn’t help lingering a moment longer on Hermione. She was a gorgeous as always with her straight, chestnut brown hair and shining brown eyes. She had grown a bit too. Ron was the same as always with flaming red hair and freckles. He hadn’t grown much.

 

“Hi, Harry! How are you?” Ron asked him.

 

“Oh, I’m fine. How have you guys been?” Harry asked them.

“I’ve been doing alright. Mum and Dad agreed to let me stay at Ron’s house for the rest of the summer. It’s been really interesting. I’ve done a lot of reading too,” Hermione told him brightly.

 

“I should’ve known,” Harry said, grinning at her.

 

“So, are you ready to go shopping, Harry?” Ron asked.

 

“Yeah. I went to Gringotts already,” Harry answered, showing Ron his money bag.

 

“We just came from there,” Hermione said.

 

“You two go ahead, I’ve got to make a quick stop at Mister Ollivander’s shop. Ginny asked me to get some polish for her wand. I’ll meet you at Flourish and Blotts in about ten minutes,” Ron said and went down the alley, but not before giving Harry a sly wink.

 

Harry was now faced with a difficult decision: take advantage of his time with Hermione and tell her how he felt or kill Ron slowly and painfully for lying through his teeth. He had written a letter to Ron a few weeks ago and told him about his little problem. Ron had been very supportive and offered to help in any way he could. Apparently, Ron had decided to start “helping” right away. He started searching for a good topic of conversation, but Hermione beat him to it.

 

“So, I bet you’re really glad to get away from the Dursleys, huh?” she asked, smiling at him.

 

“You have no idea!” he said, grinning at her.

 

“I, uh, like your new...look,” she said shyly.

 

“Thanks. I see you kept your hair straight. I like it,” he said, blushing slightly.

 

“Thank you. I decided that I liked it better than that bushy mop I used to call hair. I never should have let my mother talk me into perming it,” she said.

 

“I don’t think so, Granger. Now that’s one less thing I can tease you about. Oh well, I’m sure there are plenty of other things I can find,” said a cold voice from behind them.

 

They both turned to look at Draco Malfoy and his two henchmen, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.

 

“Shut up, Malfoy, I’m warning you,” Harry said angrily as he reached for his wand. He wanted to be prepared in case Malfoy or one of his goons tried anything.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry. You don’t like me insulting your little mudblood girlfriend, Potter?” Malfoy said with an evil smirk on his face.

Harry could feel his anger rising. No one called Hermione a mudblood!

 

“Harry, please, ignore him. Walk away,” Hermione pleaded, pulling on his arm.

 

Harry looked at Hermione. In her eyes, he saw that to her, Malfoy’s opinion didn’t matter. He also saw fear and his anger ebbed.

 

“Yeah, Potter, walk away like the coward you are,” Malfoy challenged him.

 

“Forget it, Malfoy, you’re not worth it,” Harry said and he walked away with Hermione at his side, leaving Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle staring after them angrily.

 

They stopped in front of Flourish and Blotts a few seconds later.

 

“Harry, you know that you don’t have to stick up for m. I can take care of myself,” Hermione said in a gentle tone.

 

“I know, but he has no right to call you that! You’re ten times better at magic than he is! You shouldn’t have to put up with that! You deserve better!” Harry told her.

 

She smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

 

“Well, thank you for being my knight in shining armor,” she said, smiling at him.

 

He looked at her and he knew that she was the only one for him. Before he knew what he was doing, he pulled her to him and his lips met hers in a sweet and gentle kiss. She was in shock for a few seconds, but slowly, her arms went around his neck and the kiss grew deeper.

 

As he kissed her, he knew that there was no place he’d rather be than here, with Hermione in his arms. Not at Hogwarts, Sirius’, and definitely not the Dursleys’. 

 

A voice from behind them caused them to break apart.

 

“I leave you two alone for a few minutes and look what happens! Honestly, I just can’t take you anywhere, can I?” Ron said with a triumphant smirk on his face.

 

“Well, what can I say, I’m just full of surprises,” Harry said and smiled down at Hermione.

 

“I’ll say, but so am I,” she said slyly and kissed him again.

 

Five minutes later, Ron finally gave up trying to separate them. He sat down on a nearby bench and waited.

“Lovebirds,” he muttered with a smile on his face.


End file.
